


Ville Fantôme

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horreur Magique, Médiéval Fantastique, Personnage défiguré
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Trois soldats rentrent après cinq ans de guerre pour retrouver leur ville dévastée.
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	Ville Fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #2] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement.  
> Cette semaine a été assez difficile, autant personnellement que pour cette production. J'ai totalement mal estimé la longueur de ce scénario et je me suis totalement perdue dans ce "premier chapitre" dont je n'ai au final jamais vu le bout. Trop de choses à dire, trop de galères à placer mes pièces... c'est un patchwork infâme et je le déteste. Je ne l'ai même pas relu tant j'en suis dégoûtée. Je le publie tout de même, parce qu'un challenge, c'est un challenge, et je me souhaite une meilleure troisième semaine !

Les trois soldats chevauchaient en silence. Leurs interminables échanges qui duraient depuis plus de dix jours, à peine interrompus par leurs courtes nuits, s'étaient dissipées. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, le ciel était bleu et clair, la brise était tiède et légère, un parfum de printemps embaumait, chargé de pollen et d'insectes, alors quoi ?

\- Les fermes ont l'air abandonnées, remarqua Orhim à voix haute.

Quand Ohrim avait quitté la région avec Serg et Lin, c'était à peine si du poil se dessinait sur son menton. Ce n'était désormais plus un enfant. Ses longs cheveux clairs attrapaient les rayons du soleil, comme s'ils cherchaient à briller plus que les pièces d'armure encore neuves.

Serg hocha lentement la tête. Il était le chef et le doyen du groupe. Il avait vécu plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait en compter, mais il ne se rappelait d'aucune qui ait vu ses fermiers déserter leurs champs sans être immédiatement remplacés.

Il gratta sa joue tannée en jetant un coup d'œil vers Lin. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lin était un étranger aux yeux plissés, un homme qui avait fui son pays et qui préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'y retourner - mais sa loyauté envers le Seigneur de cette région ne l'avait pas dépourvu de bon sens : il avait pris l'habitude de garder ses pensées pour lui-même autant que possible.

\- Pas même une herbe folle dans les sillons, grommela Serg.

Son inconfort tournait à la frustration. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la ville, on pouvait même voir le toit pointu de la tour du magicien de là où ils se trouvaient. Se pourrait-il que les terres soient infestées ?

\- C'est sans doute différent sur l'autre flanc de la vallée, suggéra Ohrim. On a rien vu d'étrange jusque là, pas vrai ?

\- A part les corbeaux, répondit sombrement Lin.

Ohrim haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Lin voyait des signes dans tout et n'importe quoi, semblait-il, et il ne privait plus d'en faire part à ses compagnons. C'était parfois amusant, parfois agaçant. En cet instant, c'était plutôt la seconde option.

\- Cinq ans que j'ai pas vu ma famille, grogna Serg, tu peux te garder tes prédictions de mauvaise augure.

Lin ne répondit rien. Son silence n'avait rien d'inhabituel, ni même l'inexpressivité de son visage lisse. Serg talonna sa monture pour lui faire presser le pas.

Le trio trottait à allure soutenue, dépassant d'autres fermes désertées, traversant des carrefours aux places marchandes vides. Enfin, les murs de Sanneis se dressèrent par-dessus la ligne d'horizon.

Serg s'arrêta, ses hommes juste derrière lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La ville avait été attaquée. Les grandes portes étaient à terre, à quelques mètres des murs. Un pan entier de muraille s'était effondré en un tas de cailloux indistincts. Derrière, on voyait bien moins de toits que dans leurs souvenirs. Certains étaient calcinés ou éventrés, ou les deux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y pas de fumée ? demanda soudain Ohrim d'une voix blanche.

Le vieux soldat secouait la tête. Il ne pouvait trouver de sens à ce qu'il voyait. Si la ville était sous le feu d'une attaque, on verrait le feu brûler et on entendrait le peuple hurler. Si la ville avait subi une attaque, alors on verrait les chantiers de réparation.

Lin regardait obstinément le ciel. Les oiseaux qui volaient en larges cercles au-dessus de la ville n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux qui picoraient les abords des routes. Il reconnaissait les corbeaux, mais pas les autres. D'un claquement de langue, il mit son cheval au pas, prenant la tête du groupe sur le dernier tronçon de route qui menait à la ville.

Sanneis n'était plus. Les fenêtres étaient aveugles, les murs étaient sourds. Pas un chat, pas même une souris dans les gouttières. Les rues étaient jonchées de restes anciens d'une violente attaque. Tandis que la route terreuse se recouvrait de pavés, l'écho des sabots s'éleva et ricocha, comme une myriade de cliquetis, au travers du méandre des ruelles tortueuses.

Le regard d'Ohrim restait fixé sur le chariot d'un marchand. Tombé sur le côté, éventré, il contenait encore toute sa marchandise d'épices et de flacons. L'âne qui autrefois en était l'attelage n'était plus qu'os et chair sèche.

\- Où est Serg ? demanda soudain Lin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils savaient parfaitement où il était. Ils s'élancèrent ensemble dans la même rue qui bifurquait de l'avenue principale et remontait en pente doute le long d'une série d'arbres secs et de fontaines taries.

Ils trouvèrent d'abord sa jument. Elle attendait sagement au milieu de la rue qu'on revienne la chercher. Serg était plus loin, sur le perron d'une maison dont il ne restait que l'encadrement de la porte. Les murs et le toit n'était plus qu'une pile de débris entre deux maisons relativement intactes.

Lin arrêta Ohrim d'un geste quand il fit mine de le rejoindre. Cinq ans auparavant, Serg était parti de Sanneis en laissant une femme et trois enfants. Cette maison était la leur. Alors que Lin et Ohrim n'avaient jamais rien eu qui leur soit propre, Serg avait tout perdu. Il passait la paume de sa main sur le linteau de bois miraculeusement rescapé.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, c'était il y a plusieurs mois, au moins, dit-il enfin, sa voix extraordinairement claire. Tous ceux qui l'ont pu sont partis en courant et personne n'est revenu depuis. Les corps sont toujours là. La mousse recouvre les débris.

Il eut un mouvement d'humeur en désignant la maison voisine. Par la fenêtre, on voyait clairement un coffret joliment orné posé sur une étagère.

\- Pas le moindre pillage ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est de la destruction pure !

Alors qu'Ohrim avait toujours volontiers jeté le blâme sur les ennemis de la région, cette fois il ne dit rien. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas aussi simple.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit. Ce n'était pas plus gros qu'une pierre qui tombait sur un pavé, mais dans le silence lourd de la morte Sanneis, cet éclat eut l'impact d'un coup de canon. Lin bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite et disparut dans les ombres de la ruelle la plus proche. Les deux autres n'avaient même pas eu le temps de bouger, que sa voix s'élevait soudain dans un distant :

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici !

Il l'avait à peine aperçue à l'angle d'une ruelle, mais Lin n'avait aucun doute : ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ce qui, dans une ville fantôme où rien n'avait été pillé, était intrigant. Il tourna à angle droit derrière la silhouette presque sans ralentir. Cette fois, il la voyait clairement. Petit et maigrelet, le voleur encapuchonné - car Lin supposait que c'était un voleur - n'était pas spécialement rapide. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un bandit, ni la souplesse d'un voleur de métier.

Lin ne put retenir un sourire moqueur quand il le vit trébucher et se rattraper au dernier instant à une poutre providentielle, avant de se servir de son appui pour s'élancer à nouveau dans une rue perpendiculaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et Lin ralentit imperceptiblement. Ce voleur portait un masque sous sa capuche. Un masque lisse, sans visage, sans décoration.

Il agrippa la même poutre pour, lui aussi, s'élancer un peu plus en avant. Il n'était plus qu'un pas derrière sa cible. Avec un rugissement, il se propulsa en avant, bras grand ouverts. Il heurta le dos du fuyard, lequel émit un couinement terrifié. Il agrippa férocement sa taille. Il fut surpris de le trouver encore plus maigre qu'il en avait l'air. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur les pavés poussiéreux, dans un concert de grognements.

Lin ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se redressa vivement et planta l'inconnu au sol d'une main ferme autour du cou. Il entendait déjà les sabots de ses camarades qui les rejoignaient. Haletant, il prit le temps d'enfin détailler sa prise. Ses vêtements étaient composés de pièces de toiles stratégiquement maintenues par des longueurs de bandes enroulées autour de ses bras, ses mollets et sa taille. Finalement, puisque cette personne se cachait derrière un masque, il n'y avait plus que ses mains qui étaient visibles, furieusement agrippées au bras de Lin qui la maintenait au sol et l'empêchait de convenablement reprendre son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramassé, alors ? demanda Serg en mettant pied à terre.

Il tenait l'étalon de Lin par la bride, et prit aussi celle de la monture d'Ohrim qui s'approchait pour prêter main-forte à son camarade.

\- Une fille, répondit seulement Lin.

Ohrim haussa les sourcils. Il se pencha sur l'intéressé et grimaça en voyant le masque. C'était un simple cercle de bois avec deux trous pour les yeux, et deux autres pour y attacher les ficelles qui le tenait en place.

\- T'as un nom ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. La voleuse était en nage et elle se débattait, mais c'était sans effet sur la poigne de Lin. C'était comme voir un lapin dans la gueule d'un loup. Orhim toqua trois coups, du bout de l'index, sur le masque. Il entendait sa respiration sifflante là-dessous.

\- Si tu réponds pas, va falloir que je retire ça pour voir à qui on a affaire, menaça-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Une fois encore, elle ne répondit pas. Elle émit un râle frustré qui fit rire Lin. Il devait lui reconnaître une sacré ténacité relativement au peu d'efficacité de ses tentative de lui échapper. Ohrim haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers le masque. La fille poussa un hurlement.

\- Eh, protesta le jeune homme en reculant, tu pouvais aussi me donner ton nom !

Il s'accroupit et agrippa franchement les bords du masque, déclenchant un nouveau hurlement. Néanmoins, il prêta attention à ses cris. Il voulait s'assurer que ce n'étaient pas des cris de douleur. Il semblait bien que non. Elle refusait simplement de révéler son visage. Malheureusement pour elle, les trois soldats avaient bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses à propos de la situation de Sanneis.

\- Par les Cinq, souffla Lin avec une grimace de dégoût.

La fille avait cessé de se débattre dès l'instant où le bois avait quitté sa peau. Ohrim eut un mouvement de recul. Cette fille était horriblement défigurée. Une large déchirure bouillonnante, mal cicatrisée, creusait un large sillon en travers de sa joue gauche, depuis son œil vitreux jusqu'à la pointe de son menton, emportant au passage un morceau de nez. Le côté droit n'était pas en reste, puisque la peau de ce côté avait été presque complètement gondolée par une sévère brûlure. Ses cheveux avaient visiblement souffert de la même manière, avant de repousser en cacophonie, chaque mèche à sa façon.

Lin desserra sa prise sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle massait son cou endolori et leur jetait à tous les trois des regards furibonds. Serg leva les paumes et choisit sa voix la plus douce pour demander :

\- T'habitais la ville, ma p'tite ?

Elle parut le jauger du regard, puis finalement elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux vraiment pas nous dire ton nom ? insista-t-il, tout en conservant le même ton.

Elle grimaça, grogna un peu. Elle semblait hésiter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis aux trois soldats, un par un, détaillant leurs visages et leurs allures. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche et leur montra le moignon de langue qui se cachait au fond. Lin lâcha un juron en s'éloignant. Sa fierté de l'avoir rattrapée à la course s'était évanouie.

La fille pointa Ohrim du doigt. Celui-ci eut un sursaut quand il réalisa qu'elle indiquait en fait le masque qu'il tenait toujours. Il le lui tendit avec un air désolé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni même s'il était censé dire quelque chose. Il ne ressentait pas de dégoût à la regarder, comme c'était visiblement le cas de Lin, mais elle le mettait véritablement mal à l'aise. Quand il croisait son regard, il avait l'impression qu'elle te transperçait. Ce fut pire encore quand elle se rapprocha pour reprendre son bien. Elle avait le dos droit, le menton haut et la démarche fière. Elle n'avait pas honte de son apparence, quand bien même elle détestait de toute évidence qu'on la voit ainsi.

Elle prit le masque avec délicatesse, son regard planté dans celui d'Ohrim. Son bon œil était vert. L'autre était terni, opacifié et abimé, mais il était évident qu'elle pouvait tout de même voir au travers. N'y tenant plus, il se détourna.

\- Tu sais où sont les autres ? demanda Serg.

La fille acquiesça en traçant un geste vague vers l'ouest.

\- Je voudrais que, mes gars et moi, on aille voir chez le Seigneur, continua-t-il alors. Voir à quoi ça ressemble, si y'a pas eu trop de casse ou… ou autre chose. Est-ce que tu veux bien nous guider jusqu'aux autres, après ça ?

Elle lui jeta un regard curieux, comme si elle trouvait qu'une partie de ce plan était une très mauvaise idée, mais elle hocha néanmoins la tête. Puis elle lui montra le masque. Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Elle tapota le bois avec insistance, puis pointa sa propre poitrine.

\- Je vois bien que t'essayes de me dire quelque chose, petite, grogna Serg avec désarroi.

\- C'est ton nom ? demanda Ohrim. Enfin, non, j'imagine que non, mais… C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle ? Masque ?

Elle opina du chef avec soulagement, avant de le remettre sur son visage et de rabattre sa capuche par-dessus. Lin se planta devant elle, les bras croisés.

\- Tu t'es tirée en courant tout à l'heure, dit-il, maintenant tu veux aider. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi.

Masque pointa son index sur Serg, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lin le regarda sans y trouver l'explication. Elle dut marcher jusqu'au vieux soldat, son doigt toujours pointé sur lui : sur son plastron se trouvait l'emblème de la garde royale. Alors, Lin acquiesça. C'était une réponse qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Les soldats marchèrent jusqu'au château. Ohrim jetait constamment des coups d'oeil en arrière pour vérifier que Masque les suivait toujours. A chaque fois, elle lui rendait son regard, son iris vert brillant dans l'interstice du bois. Elle ne les suivit cependant pas à l'intérieur. Elle secoua vivement la tête, croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, à côté des portes défoncées.

Serg n'insista même pas, ne laissa pas un de ses hommes pour garder un œil sur elle. Il haussa juste les épaules en s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment. Il était bien trop dépassé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Il voulait voir de ses yeux si le cadavre de son Seigneur était encore là, ou s'il était encore permis d'espérer.

Il serra les dents. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel déversement de violence avait bien pu arriver, ici, à Sanneis. La ville était supposée être protégée de ce genre de choses. L'artefact magique au cou du Seigneur avait été conçu dans ce but, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-il possible que le vrai pouvoir contenu dans ce cristal ait été oublié au fil des génération ? Ou bien était-ce un mensonge, purement et simplement ? Non, se dit Serg fermement. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il l'avait touchée, avant de partir, il avait _senti_ l'aura de chaleur protectrice qui l'avait enveloppée alors.

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser dehors ? demanda Ohrim tandis qu'ils traversaient la grande salle saccagée. Est-ce qu'elle ne risque pas de nous planter là ?

\- Et alors ? grogna Lin. On sait vers où aller pour chercher les habitants. Un groupe aussi large doit être assez facile à trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que le groupe est large ?

Lin passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et tourna vers lui un visage inhabituellement expressif : il se moquait ouvertement de lui.

\- Tu as été sur les champs de bataille, pourtant, lui susurra-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas que ça manque de morts, dans cette ville fantôme ?

Ohrim fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien vu des cadavres d'animaux, chiens et chats et chevaux confondus, mais il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de corps humain.

\- On leur aurait donné une sépulture décente ? suggéra le jeune homme.

\- Et on aurait nettoyé le sang sur les pavés ? On aurait levé les décombres de maisons pour en sortir les habitants avant de reformer les tas ? Et on aurait fait tout ça sans en profiter pour récupérer les marchandises précieuses qui attendent bien sagement dans leurs chariots en pleine rue ?

Lin secoua la tête avant de conclure :

\- Si y'a eu des morts, crois-moi, ils sont pas nombreux et on a pas encore eu la chance de les trouver.

\- Maintenant, on les a trouvés, intervint Serg.

Il venait de passer une porte qui menait à la cour intérieure. Ohrim eut un hoquet de surprise. La scène n'avait rien à envier aux champs de bataille après des heures de combat. Les corps désarticulés des soldats de la garde seigneuriale gisaient en vrac, leurs silhouettes réduites à l'épaisseur de leurs os. Le doré de leurs armures était terni, mais il laissait deviner le cercle qu'ils avaient formé en essayant de rejoindre le centre de la cour. Là se dressait le pinacle de l'horreur : la fille du Seigneur, la tête encore couverte de son voile opaque, avait était empalée et présentée tel un sordide épouvantail. Quatre silhouettes en robes bleues étaient amassées à ses pieds.

Ohrim se frotta le visage, mais rien ne pourrait plus jamais faire disparaître cette vision de son esprit. Lin arpentait déjà la cour en longeant les murs. Il comptait les soldats, espérant découvrir qu'ils n'avaient pas tous péri ici. 

Serg s'avança lentement vers le centre de la cour. La robe de la princesse avait dû être blanche autrefois. Les jolis volants avaient perdu de leur bouffant. Il se rappelait encore de la petite fille qui se cachait sous la table à cartes pour en surgir en riant au beau milieu d'un rapport tactique. Serg se sentait soudain très vieux et très fatigué.

Il baissa les yeux sur les jeunes filles de la suite de la princesse. Des filles loyales, des amies sans aucun doute, car elles étaient les seules avec qui la fille du Seigneur avait le droit d'interagir. Elles l'avaient payée de leur vie pour accompagner la sienne.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua l'espace vide juste à côté. Pas de corps, mais la large trace sombre du sang sur les dalles, et de nombreuses lames ternies éparpillées autour. On pouvait deviner qu'on avait mortellement blessé quelqu'un à cet endroit précis. Là, le sang s'étirait en direction d'une porte. Etait-ce le Seigneur qu'on avait martyrisé, puis traîné ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi elles sont que quatre ?

Serg se retourna vivement. Ohrim était juste derrière lui. Sombre, il observait les silhouettes des suivantes de la princesse. Il leva les yeux et les darda sur Serg.

\- Elles devraient être cinq, non ? insista-t-il, comme si son chef était directement concerné par cette constatation.

Serg haussa vaguement les épaules. Il n'en avait à vrai dire aucune idée. La princesse se promenait souvent dans les jardins, mais elle n'était accompagnée que d'une ou deux filles. Il avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas toujours les mêmes, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à les dénombrer.

\- Dis voir, fit Lin à voix forte, ton amourette dont tu as rabattu les oreilles, c'était une de ces filles ?

Ohrim se rembrunit immédiatement un peu plus, visiblement personnellement attaqué par cette question. Serg secoua la tête. A l'époque, il avait mis ses doutes de côté et s'était contenté d'obéir aux ordres, puis le temps avait passé et il avait oublié ce détail.

\- Je m'en doutais, à vrai dire, soupira-t-il. On n'envoie pas un gamin à peine pubère faire la guerre comme ça…

Les traditions étaient parfois cruelles et celles qui entouraient le sang du Seigneur ne manquaient pas de l'être. Il était interdit de seulement voir le visage de la princesse. Sa suite était composée de jeunes filles qui dédiaient leurs vies à lui tenir compagnie, en conséquence de quoi elles devenaient, elles aussi, inaccessibles.

\- C'est pas le sujet, martela Ohrim. Elles devraient être cinq. Ca veut dire qu'une d'entre elles s'en est tirée, pas vrai ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles devraient être cinq ? fit Lin.

\- J'en sais rien, moi, c'est comme ça, c'est tout ! s'emporta Ohrim. C'est pas moi qui fait ces règles stupides. Cinq filles qui entourent la princesse, une pour chaque dieu. Une histoire de bénédiction ou un truc du genre…

Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'une des silhouettes recroquevillées et desséchées. Il lui palpa délicatement les bras, les poignets, le cou et les chevilles.

\- Normalement elles portent toutes un bijou qui représente leur dieu protecteur, continua Ohrim en procédant aux mêmes vérifications sur une autre. Mais on dirait… qu'aucune n'a le sien ?

Lin se rapprochait des deux autres d'un pas lent. Il imaginait parfaitement ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de son jeune camarade. Il était difficile de croire qu'on les avait dépouillées, puisque les hommes autour d'elles avaient encore leurs armures qui valaient sans doute un bon prix. De plus, la ville n'avait pas subi de pillage… Cependant, on n'avait pas trouvé de corps en ville non plus, alors qu'ici, dans cette cour, ça avait été un vrai massacre. Un déchaînement de violence volontaire, sans doute pour démontrer quelque chose.

\- La cinquième aurait survécu, suggéra alors Lin. Si ces bijoux sont importants, elle les a récupérés.

\- On en saura plus quand on aura rencontré les habitants, conclut Serg, en espérant que l'un d'entre eux puisse parler.


End file.
